The Beaker Boys
'''The Beaker Boys '''are a group of scientists that debuted in the episode Rebel Rebel. History The Girls are first introduced to the Beaker Boys by Professor Utonium, to which each of the members sing in acapella their group name. Blossom begins to sense that something is up, as she knows the Beaker Boys as scientists that are notorious for blowing things up. Right after that, the tall blonde hair member of the group pours chemicals on the couch where the Girls are sitting, causing it to blow up. Seeing this, Professor Utonium tries to play along with the act, by sarcasictic laughing. Blossom has doubts that this act was scientific, to which the member with the black curly hair and glasses states that they now know that a couch can be blown up. The Professor slightly chuckles in agreement with this, with Blossom sensing that something is off with him and that they should talk. The Professor decides to do so, and says goodbye to the Beaker Boys via slang terms. The Professor enters the room estatic on what the Girls will think of his new friends. Blossom states that it is okay to be friends with others that have similar niches, but she is concerned about the influence that he may get from hanging around with them. The Professor brushes this off, showing that he doubts this. Blossom retreats back by saying that all they do is blow stuff up. Buttercup comments that the Beaker Boys’ act of blowing up stuff resonates with her, but she sides with Blossom for the reasons she stated earlier. Blossom continues this explanation by saying that she doesn’t want the Professor to be peer-pressured into unwanted situations. He doesn’t take well to this by stating that while he appreciates their concerns, he is their father and he believes that he is capable of making good decisions. After this talk, the Professor is shown outside looking unconfident while the Beaker Boys continuously chant for him to blow up the mailbox. The Professor hesitates and says that it should be conducted in a controlled enviroment, to which the tall blonde member says that it has already been replicated four times. The short curly haired member says that it is the Professor’s turn, and the blonde member says that it is proof that he is cool enough to hang out with them. The Professor does the command therefore, despite the consequences, but he is stopped by the neighbor which causes the group to escape back to the lab. More confident than ever, The Professor is shown blowing up stuff with the Beaker Boys cheering in the background. At the end of the day of blowing up stuff, the members compilment his lab. The Professor is grateful for the compliment, stating that it is way more fun to hang out with pals like them. The curly haired member has been talking offscreen with the other members about letting the Professor be an official member of their group. He accepts this oppertunity, to which he says there is one more task left, to which the Professor agrees with doing. Category:Males Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:One-Time Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters